Alexis-Jager Ecosse
Background Alexis Jager-Ecosse, goes by Alex, was born to the Twi'lek Sith Lord Ayla Jager and her first Twi'lek Husband. The only surviving members of Sith lineage of the Ecosse line are Alex and Alec after the Ayla Jager-Ecosse was killed in a fleet action due to the reinforcements led by a Sith Pureblood (Shunaz) stayed away to only mop up who ever was left. The Lord Jaddar Jager-Ecosse (Alec's Father) was killed during the defense of the House when it was attacked on Alderaan. A few years after this Her and Alec were training with a loyal Imperial agent who had served the family well for years (Agent), during which she was captured with a device that neutralized her force powers and they sold into slavery on Nar Shaddaa by Shunaz. She was only 10 when this happened. Where she met a member of a smuggler ship by the name of Lya Pax (Assassinated by Shunaz) who she formed an unlikely friendship and relationship with, Lya Pax offered to free her and told her where to find some gear incase things went wrong, after which the smuggler went to attempt to negotiate first to free Alexis after which Lya Pax vanished and never returned. Alexis always kept on hoping that she would return up to the day Alec freed her (She was 18 at this point), she collected the gear that was still there to keep as a memory, even now she stills has contacts on Nar Shaddaa who keep a lookout for the smuggler or her ship, fearing she may have been killed all those years ago. Appearance Alexis stands at about 5' 8", with a slender, athletic build. Her skin and eyes are deep red and violet. Her lekku reach down to just before her waist. She has a few marks on her back, shoulders and neck from her early training and time as a slave. Combat Alexis is a Sith inquisitor who specializes in the Assassin techniques mainly the deception abilities, she uses a double bladed light saber which she uses to great effect in a mixture of form 3 (Soresu) and form 5 (Shien) techniques, along with form 7(Juyo). However she is also skilled in the use of a single bladed saber. Her fighting technique is an offensive defense style, were she seeks to block attacks and then pushes to make an opening which she attacks quickly with a flurry of powerful strikes, her favored attack is a spinning blade attack where she spins one side of her blade up one side of the combatant and down the other in one on one, in group combat she spins it around to slice cut larges swaths of enemy's at the once. She uses the force to supplement her attacks along with hand-to-hand combat techniques. She has resumed the study of Tera Kasi under the tutorage of (Agent), which she began to learn and became quite skilled with at a young age. Force Abilities * Force Lightning * Force Barrier * Telekinesis * Force Choke * Force Drain * Force Cloak * Sith Sorcery Character Points * Quick to anger at times if she loses control, then liable to charge into the enemy saber and force flying in all directions. * Lost her some times happy demeanor at the death of Lya Pax, to be replaced by an almost constant rage and anger. - Her true nature is starting to come through of a nice person at times and with friends * Has gained a good base of knowledge for Sith Sorcery. * Feels a burning anger at the betrayal of Jal'Kai. * Has started to let go of her anger and rage on reflection of what she was told by Jal'kai during their fight. Family Alec Jager-Ecosse - Her Step-Brother Notable Non-Family Relations Lya Pax (RP Char, Female, Human) - They met while Alex was a slave, She was then assassinated by Lord Shunaz. Tjaa - Her former Master, became the apprentice of Tjaa after the defeat of the Usurper Pandomes, finished her apprenticeship during the first war with the eternal empire (1 year into KOTFE). Notable Hostilities Lord Shunaz - Sith lord who is responsible for the death of Alexis mother and Lya Pax, destroyed their house (family) and their home, sold Alexis into slavery - Sith Pureblood 6' 2", Heavy build, Uses brute strength in combat (Juggernaut) Jal'Kai - She was betrayed by him when he went back over to the Jedi during the fight in which they were attempting to rescue Nyrias. She was then sent to assassinate Him and Nyrias, in the fight she cut of his leg (a result of him sacrificing his well being purposefully to protect Nyrias from a killing blow) and then abandoned him and Nyrias on Hoth on different sides of the planet. Chronological data * Born * Ayla Jager-Ecosse Killed - 8 * Jaddar Jager-Ecosse Killed - 10 * House sacked and sold into slavery - 10 * Met Lya Pax - 14 * Freed from slavery - 18 * Joined the Order - 20 * Usurper Pandomes captured the Academy - 21 * Academy lost (Ep 2 build up) - 22 * KOTFE Time skip start - 22 * Became an Inquisitor, after finishing her Apprenticeship under Tjaa * Went into hiding at the end of the war with Eternal Empire - 23 * KOTFE Time skip end - 27 * Became High Inquisitor - 27 Word Around town (IC comments) "Tough Twi'lek. I'll give her that, at the least." - Kerske "It still surprises me that we'd end up with two lethan in the Order" -Darth NovusCategory:Characters Category:Twi'lek Category:Zkasaeva Order Category:Sith Category:Female Category:House Ecosse